


There's Always Next Time

by bugarungus



Series: Sixteen Pairings, Sixteen Prompts [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus
Summary: Changkyun doesn't want the whole world knowing what he and Minhyuk do behind closed doors... He absolutely doesn't.





	There's Always Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jfdaishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/gifts).



> Public/Semi-Public Sex

“Minhyuk, no. Stop. You promised you'd behave,” Changkyun hisses as he pushes Minhyuk's foot away from his crotch for the third time. Minhyuk tilts his head sideways, his tongue peeking out from his otherwise innocent smile. It's a dangerous look and one Changkyun is far too familiar with.

“I never said I'd behave. I said no one would see.” He glances around the restaurant, so packed that nearly every table is full. “I might have lied about that, though.”

The restaurant is nicer than the ones they usually frequent. There are real tablecloths that hang almost all the way to the floor, and as Minhyuk sweeps his hand across the table and knocks his fork to the floor, it suddenly occurs to Changkyun why Minhyuk had chosen to come here.

“Oops,” he says, artificially casual. “Let me just get that.”

Before Changkyun can stop him, Minhyuk disappears under the table, and he doesn't reappear. Changkyun wishes he could disappear, too. Disappearing would be preferable to attempting to hide from a restaurant full of people that Minhyuk is unzipping his pants to wrap slick, pink lips around his cock.

A strangled moan slips past Changkyun's lips, along with, “Fuck, Minhyuk!” as he shoves at Minhyuk's head, but instead of pulling away, Minhyuk only takes him deeper.

The server stops by their table to ask if they'd like dessert just as Changkyun's eyes roll back, and Changkyun has to hold onto the edge of the table as he answers with a stuttered, “N-no, no th-thank you. Just the ch-check.” The server gives him an odd look, but he doesn’t comment on the way Changkyun is starting to sweat and tremble and walks away to get their check.

“Lee Minhyuk,” Changkyun growls, “get out from under the table right now or I will tell Hoseok where his butt plug went.”

Minhyuk gasps, and there’s some shuffling as he tries to find his way out from under the tablecloth and back into his seat. “You wouldn’t.”

Changkyun arches an eyebrow. “Test me.”

“That’s not fair! It was- I was- and you…” Minhyuk sputters and squeaks. “You can’t do that! He’ll kill me!”

“Hey, I’m not the one who got so worked up over a little double entendre that it was necessary to snoop through our friend’s dresser drawers in search of lube.”

“I told you, it wasn’t in the dresser drawer. I found it in the medicine cabinet. If Hoseok didn’t want someone to find it, he should have hidden it better.  _ And _ I didn’t hear you complaining last week when I used it to plug you up all full of my cum.”

It's true. Changkyun rarely complains about any of the crazy stuff Minhyuk does to him, but the difference is, that had been in the privacy of their own home. While Changkyun likes the idea of someone watching in theory, he's not so sure how he feels about it in practice.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, is shameless. He whispers dirty things in Changkyun's ear while they're out shopping, grabs whole handfuls of whatever part of Changkyun's body is within reach on crowded sidewalks, and would gladly fuck in front of a whole goddamn audience if given the opportunity.

The server returns with their check, eyeing Minhyuk suspiciously as he waits for Changkyun to hand over his credit card, and when he leaves, Changkyun turns on Minhyuk again.

“Did you see the way he looked at us? He knows exactly what you were doing down there.”

“Don't be silly, Kkukkungie. He doesn't even know I was down there.”

“Minhyuk, the whole restaurant knows you were down there! I know this is some kind of game to you, but I don't find it fun. If you're going to play, play without me.”

The moment the words leave his lips, Changkyun knows he's made a mistake, but he's too irritated to correct himself or take it back. Instead of worrying about the consequences of what Minhyuk means when he says, “Fine, I will,” Changkyun silently stews in his anger until they're safely out of the restaurant.

Despite their argument, Minhyuk flits around like a fairy, floating in circles around Changkyun as they make their way through the parking lot, even walking backwards whenever he's in front of Changkyun.

They finally come to Changkyun's pride and joy, a cherry red Chevy S-10 circa the year of his birth. As he jerks the driver side door open, he considers cancelling the rest of their plans for the evening. He'd set up a surprise for Minhyuk for their anniversary, but the way he'd behaved at dinner, Changkyun isn't sure he deserves it.

But then Minhyuk slides across the bench seat, too close to Changkyun, to buckle his seatbelt for him. He's warm, and he smells so good, like grape bubblegum. Changkyun can never stay mad at Minhyuk, and that too makes him mad. Not mad enough to say anything, but mad nonetheless.

Minhyuk, though, seems to have no problem staying mad at Changkyun. He tugs the seatbelt extra tight before sliding back to his own side of the vehicle, staring sullenly out the window.

“Aren't you going to buckle yourself?” Changkyun asks.

Without even looking at Changkyun, Minhyuk mutters, “Why do you care?”

In a moment of extreme pettiness, Changkyun mumbles something about it being illegal to not wear a seatbelt, and as the owner and driver he'd be the one paying the ticket if they happened to get pulled over. Again, he regrets his words. Minhyuk sometimes brings out the worst in Changkyun, but at least Minhyuk does, with a dramatic sigh, fasten his seatbelt before Changkyun cranks the engine.

The truck roars to life, and Changkyun tears out of the parking lot, tires squealing as he punches the gas a little harder than he'd originally intended. His driving always seems to mimic his emotions, and tonight is no exception.

Their apartment is only ten minutes away. Changkyun fights an internal battle the whole way there, debating whether he’s angry enough to end their evening early. Ultimately he decides that a long drive will be calming, far better than sitting in different rooms on opposite ends of the apartment, and when they approach their street, he passes it, pulling onto the freeway onramp instead.

“You missed the turn,” Minhyuk comments, his voice uncharacteristically flat.

“I know.”

There’s another sigh from across the cab of the truck which, though he tries to ignore it, only fuels the flames of Changkyun’s irritation. Thankfully, Minhyuk remains quiet afterwards. He sulks, maintaining eye contact only with the trees outside the window for the entire ride.

Eventually Changkyun pulls off the freeway, taking a rural road into the mountains. Their destination is a rest stop about halfway up, a parking lot with a picnic area and a beautiful view of the foothills where they live. Supposedly there’s also a nice view of the stars on clear nights, and tonight is about as clear as it gets. There’s not a cloud in sight. The nearly full moon shines brightly through the trees, illuminating the rest stop and all the other cars parked around them.

Changkyun kills the engine but keeps his hands resting on the steering wheel, his eyes straight ahead as he takes in the span of city lights below them.

“It’s pretty,” Minhyuk says, his voice nearly a whisper.

“Yeah.”

“It’s crowded.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun agrees. He hadn’t anticipated such a crowd, but it seems plenty of people are out appreciating the pleasant, late spring weather.

Minhyuk sighs yet again, but this time it’s not an angry, huffing sound. It’s more relaxed, almost content. Changkyun figures now is as good a time as any to reveal his surprise.

“Come on,” he says, hopping out of the truck.

“I’m not going hiking with you in the middle of the night, Changkyun,” Minhyuk warns, but he opens his door anyway and walks around the front of the truck to join Changkyun.

All of Changkyun’s remaining anger melts away as Minhyuk approaches. It’s amazing how quickly his mood can change when Minhyuk is involved. This is the man Changkyun loves, and while he can be absolutely infuriating at times, Changkyun’s love for him never wavers.

“What?” Minhyuk asks when he catches Changkyun staring.

“Nothing. I was just admiring the view.”

Minhyuk doesn’t blush; it takes a lot to illicit a reaction like that from him, but his expression goes soft, a gentle smile spreading his lips as he glances at his feet. “You’re cheesy,” he accuses. Changkyun just shrugs his shoulders. There’s no use denying it when it’s true.

Changkyun reaches out to take Minhyuk’s hand and leads him toward the rear of the truck.

“Seriously though, where are you taking me?” Minhyuk wonders aloud as he drapes himself over Changkyun's back, causing Changkyun to stumble a bit.

“Just here,” he answers, and he points at the bed of the truck. The tarp cover is pulled over it so that Minhyuk can't see his surprise, but when Changkyun removes it, Minhyuk gasps in his ear.

“It's a bed.”

“Mhmm,” Changkyun hums.

He holds Minhyuk's hand as he climbs over the tailgate, then he follows, crawling up the air mattress to stretch out on his back beside Minhyuk. It's just cool enough to pull a quilt over them comfortably, and once they're covered, Minhyuk snuggles up to Changkyun, resting his head on Changkyun's chest as they gaze up at the starlit sky.

Small wisps of clouds float by above them. Owls hoot, and insects chirp. Changkyun can hear a party going on at the farthest end of the picnic area, can smell the smoke from their fire drifting on the wind, but the cars on either side of them are empty. Changkyun had checked earlier. They're alone, which is the only reason Changkyun doesn't resist when he feels Minhyuk roll over to nibble at his neck.

Deft fingers unbutton his pants and slip beneath his boxers, gently caressing his cock, and Changkyun shudders and releases a shaky breath.

“You seem awfully eager for someone who wanted me to play without him,” Minhyuk teases. He wraps his fingers around Changkyun, applying just the right amount of pressure. Minhyuk has always known just what Changkyun likes, what he needs, and seven years of practice have only allowed him to hone and perfect his skills.

“I want to fuck you under the stars,” Changkyun hears Minhyuk whisper through a mind clouded with lust. “You're always saying you see stars when you cum. I want you to see the real thing.”

This isn't going according to Changkyun's plan. He'd only wanted to have a nice place to snuggle and maybe see a shooting star, but Minhyuk is as insatiable and shameless as ever. Not to mention that after putting a stop to the stellar blow job at the restaurant, Changkyun is pretty worked up himself.

“Minhyuk, someone could see. Ca-can’t it wait until we get home?”

“No,” Minhyuk says, shaking his head and rolling his hips into Changkyun's thigh. “It can't.  _ I  _ can't.”

“You can,” Changkyun argues though he doesn't stop Minhyuk from pulling his own dick out of his dress slacks. Changkyun notes the lack of boxers and snorts. “You just don't want to wait.”

“Neither do you. That's why you're letting me do this.” Minhyuk rolls on top of Changkyun, straddling his thighs and lining them up just right so he can wrap his hand around both of them. The steady dribble of precum doubles, slicking the way as they rub against each other, and Changkyun decides he can't argue any longer. He doesn't want to wait any more than Minhyuk does. He wants to cum under the stars, and not by just a sloppy handjob. He wants Minhyuk inside him, filling him up.

“How quietly can you do this?” he asks, and Minhyuk looks down at him, a predatory grin stretching his lips, baring his teeth. He knows he's won.

“I can be moderately quiet. It's you I'm worried about.”

_ Fuck it, _ Changkyun thinks. “Did you bring-”

“Nnnh,” Minhyuk cuts him off with a groan, reaching into his back pocket to dig for a little travel packet of lube. “You know I never leave home without it since that night at Hoseok's.” He rips the packet open with his teeth as Changkyun tries to wiggle his way out of his pants. “You sure you want to be completely naked out here in the open?”

No. No, Changkyun doesn't, but he doesn't have a choice. He wants to see those stars when he cums, and the only way they’ll be able to manage missionary without being seen is if Changkyun is bare from the waist down.

“Just hurry up,” Changkyun mumbles, kicking his pants off his feet.

Minhyuk spreads Changkyun's legs and situates himself between Changkyun's thighs. He drizzles half the pack of lube over his fingers and leans down to kiss Changkyun as he slips his hand down between Changkyun's cheeks. There’s a moment of gentle rubbing at his entrance and then a sharp gasp as two of Minhyuk's fingers slide in with almost no resistance.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans. Changkyun shushes him quietly. “Fuck, is… is this my anniversary gift?”

Changkyun answers with a nod and a choked off moan as Minhyuk adds a third finger and spreads them.

“Oh, you wanted this, didn't you? You were hoping-”

“I was  _ hoping _ the place would be deserted, but yes, I was hoping. Minhyuk, please. I'm ready, just… Please.”

Minhyuk, to his credit, doesn't make Changkyun wait or leave him empty for even a second. Two of his fingers stretch Changkyun wide as Minhyuk pours the remaining lube over his dick, and then he holds Changkyun open so he can slide in. His fingers retract, Changkyun clenches around him, and Minhyuk doesn't bother pausing unnecessarily for Changkyun to adjust. He begins a gentle rhythm almost immediately.

Changkyun hikes his knees up around Minhyuk's hips, wanting it deeper and, “Harder, please.” He tries to keep his voice down, but as Minhyuk picks up the pace, per Changkyun's request, a loud moan escapes.

It’s only a few minutes before their surroundings to fade to the back of Changkyun's mind. He feels the wind tickling the hair on his legs and sees the stars overhead, but as for other people, there might as well not be anyone at the rest stop except Minhyuk and himself.

Minhyuk does his best to help Changkyun stay quiet, keeping his mouth occupied with kisses that are mostly a messy clash of tongues and teeth, but there's nothing he can do to stop the loud, “Fuck!” when a particularly well aimed thrust has his dick colliding with Changkyun's prostate.

It's all downhill from there, harsh nips to collarbones and nails raking over sensitive flesh. Minhyuk holds himself up with one hand while the other finds its way between them to circle Changkyun's cock.

Changkyun throws his head back against the air mattress. His eyes are wide open to see the stars, but the tiny, twinkling dots blur together through the tears that form from the overwhelming pleasure.

He cries out as he cums, something that sounds dangerously like a sob. Minhyuk doesn't stop, his hips slamming against the back of Changkyun's thighs, his hand too slick with cum against Changkyun's softening cock. Changkyun's tears finally spill over, running down his temples and into his hair. He chokes on his own drool as he struggles to breathe, and some part of him knows he looks and sounds completely fucked out as his moans turn to whimpers.

“Shit, baby, please. Fill me up. I need it. Come on,” he begs, and he sees the moment Minhyuk lets go and allows the pleasure to overtake him. Minhyuk’s eyes squeeze shut, his forehead and nose squinch together, and the funny rhythm that always announces his orgasm, a stutter of hips, a brief pause, and a lazy, rolling thrust to milk out the last drops, is accompanied by a broken groan and a high pitched, raspy whine.

“You're still hard,” Minhyuk accuses as he drops to his elbows. He's out of breath, panting against Changkyun's shoulder.

“Correction: I'm hard again. I can't help it,” Changkyun defends when Minhyuk laughs. “You're fucking hot when you cum, baby.”

“Want me to take care of it?” Minhyuk asks, but Changkyun shakes his head.

“Nah, it can wait until we get home.”

Minhyuk helps Changkyun clean up, though it's difficult. There's cum on both of their shirts, and Changkyun complains when he shifts and it starts to trickle down the back of his thigh as well. “I can't believe I have to drive home like this. It's gonna ruin my seats,” he says, but his mouth drops open when a plug materialises from seemingly nowhere and Minhyuk fits it snugly in Changkyun's ass.

“For the ride home,” he grins, “though it might be an interesting ride.”

Changkyun doesn't ask what he means, just pulls his pants on and tries unsuccessfully to hide his erection with the sticky tails of his shirt. Either Minhyuk is anticipating a bumpy drive or the plug has some kind of vibrator, and yeah, either way it'll be interesting.

With Minhyuk's help, Changkyun manages to climb out of the bed of the truck, and as they make their way to the cab, Changkyun notices something stuck under the windshield wiper.

“Oh crap, what's that?” he mumbles. Minhyuk skips around to grab a party napkin from the windshield.

“Oh, it's nothing,” he says, crumpling the napkin and stuffing it in his pocket.

“They heard us, didn't they?”

Minhyuk giggles. “How could they not, babe? You were screaming and cursing.”

“What does the note say?”

“No, nothing,” Minhyuk says, walking around to the passenger side of the truck to climb in. 

“Don't be a dick, Minhyuk. Just tell me what it says.”

“I can't, Kkukkungie,” Minhyuk pouts. “You'll never let me fuck you outside our bedroom again.”

“Come on, baby, you know that's not true. I enjoyed it as much as you did,” Changkyun admits.

Minhyuk huffs and digs the napkin out of his pocket. He tosses it at Changkyun, who grins because Minhyuk is cute when he pouts, and unfolds the note.

 

_ Enjoyed the show. Don't be so shy next time. _

 

A chuckle rumbles deep in Changkyun's chest.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, baby. It's just… You were the quiet one. I think they wanna hear _ you _ next time.”

Minhyuk looks up, and Changkyun winks at him. It brings a wicked little smile to Minhyuk's lips.

“Yeah,” he says.  _ “Next time _ we'll put on a _ real _ show for them.”

“Yeah, baby. Next time. Happy anniversary.”


End file.
